Twisted Whispers »¦«Edited Version»¦«
by Dazzling Vanilla
Summary: Trunks is going out with Marron, But Marron doesn’t really like Trunks she is just using him. But Trunks starts to develop feelings for Pan, What happens when Marron realizes this?[Completed]
1. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: I never had owned Dragon Ball Z, When did I turn into a man?

Summary: Trunks is going out with Marron, But Marron doesn't really like Trunks she is just using him. But Trunks starts to develop feelings for Pan, What happens when Marron realizes this?

Author's Note: The characters are a little different in my story of course so don't be alarmed, And to let all you Marron and Trunks fans know that this isn't a T&M Fanfic! But all you M&T Haters this fanfic might be for you. I Also made some changes that I hope you guys like.

(Ages)Trunks: 23, Pan: 19 ,Bra: 18 and Goten: 22

**»¦«»¦«»¦«»¦«**

**Twisted Whispers**

Chapter one:** Cruel Intentions**

Trunks was at the mall with his new girlfriend Marron, he started to go out with her when they meet at a local club called Sugar and Spice. They both had been going out for about four days now. Everything seems normal going out with Marron, but there was one problem did he really like her? Trunks thought to himself of course he did that's why she is my girlfriend. He laughed inside his head why would I think something like that? I remember like it was yesterday when we both meet.

**»¦«Flashback 4:35 pm»¦«**

Goten and Trunks was outside sparring with each other for hours until they finally took a break.

Goten said breathing very heavily "Hey man I was thinking if you wanted to go partying tonight at Sugar and Spice?"

Trunks said trying to catch his breath "Maybe I don't know if I am the partying type though."

Goten said "You never know until you go."

Trunks said, "True I guess why not."

Goten smiled "Yeah man it's going to be off the chain and maybe you can find a new girlfriend." he said excited.

Trunks said "Maybe but I don't want to move so fast though, I just broke up with Cassandra three days ago finding out she cheated on me with two guys it's hard to deal with." He said serious.

Goten's patted his back and he said "Don't go too hard on yourself, besides you can't stay mad at this for the rest of your life."

Trunks said 'I know, so what time are we going?" Goten said "Is 11:00pm alright?"

Trunks said "Yeah I guess that well give me some time to do some paper work."

Goten said "Cool than." They were walking inside Capsule Corps, and when they walked inside they saw Pan and Bra talking and gossiping.

Pan notice Trunks and she thought to herself if only he could understand how I really feel about him. Trunks saw how a sad expression came upon her beautiful face. Trunks slapped himself mentally where the hell did that come from? Well she is beautiful but I shouldn't think of Pan like that. She is one of my best and closest friends.

He walked over to Pan and said, "What's wrong?" She looked up and shocked she didn't notice how close his face was close to hers. Pan said "Nothing just thinking about stuff."

Trunks said " Well if you need to talk to someone about that _stuff,_ than you know that I am always here for you.

Pan smiled "I wont forget that Trunks." Bra yelled "Trunks stop begin a phony!" she stuck her tongue out at him but Trunks only grabbed it with anger and tried to rip it out. Bra screamed "ahhhhh!" Goten cried "Trunks maybe you should calm down its not worth it."

Pan cried "Yeah Trunks its all right you know she is only playing!" she tried to get Trunks hand off Bra's tongue.

Trunks let go listening to his friends, as he knew they were right. He said "Bra you need to watch your mouth and what you say to me." He growled.

Bra said "Excuse me why are you so mad all of a sudden?"

Goten said " Bra you should know that he broke up with Cassandra three days ago."

Bra said, " Oh I see now, I would be kind of grumpy too." She turned to go upstairs before she did she told Pan too call her later so they can plan on going on a shopping spree together. Even though Pan hated it she only wanted her to be happy. Bra waved goodbye and went upstairs and Pan said goodbye to Bra, Trunks and Goten as she left. Trunks said " Well I guess I should be doing my paper work right about now, I will be ready by 11:00 so see you than."

Goten said " Right on man, well let me leave you be so you can work see you later." He waved goodbye and left.

**»¦«At eleven o' clock pm»¦« **

Trunks had baggy blue pants on with a white tank top that had the capsule corps logo on it. And too top it off he had a pair of white air forces on. He indeed looked hot and his muscles were showing nicely. He heard a knock coming for the downstairs door and knew it was Goten. He ran downstairs to get it but only to knock over his father in the process. Vegeta growled and roared "Brat watch where the hell you're going."

Trunks said "sorry"

Vegeta got up and dusted himself off and saying curse words under his breath.

Goten said "You ready?"

"Goten what do you think?

Goten laughed. Goten had a black jacket on but didn't have a shirt underneath and had some nice baggy black jeans with some black air forces. They both took off flying towards the club Sugar and spice. It only took the young demi sayains eight minutes to get there and saw a bouncer at the door blocking the entrance.

They were in line for about 15 minutes and when they finally reached the bouncer He said, "You need a Id and a cost of $30 dollars to get in." Trunks and Goten got out there wallet and pulled out their ids. Trunks got out his stack of money and gave the bouncer sixty dollars.

The bouncer moved to let them in and after they were inside they saw a lot of hot girls. Two of them walked up to Goten and he told Trunks he be right back. Trunks nodded and smiled he thought that Goten is such a flirt. Trunks went to get a drink and the bartender asked "So what well that be?"

Trunks yelled, "I will like to have one whiskey please!" The bartender gave him his whiskey and no time he said "This one is on me you're the president of capsule corps aren't you?"

Trunks shook his head "Yeah you know well."

He smiled and the bartender gave him his drink. Trunks drunk in one minute and he just sat their silent thinking about his ex- girlfriend, behind him a young women came in a saw him and right away she notices that he is the president of capsule corps.

She smirked maybe I can make his day and make mine as well. I need a guy with some money that can support my needs. She walked over to him and said "Hello mine if I join you?" she smiled. Trunks observe her and she was beautiful her blue eyes her blonde hair; Her belly shirt showing her belly nicely and her tight skirt were showing her legs well. He thought to himself I don't even know this women and I am already thinking nasty of her.

He said "Sure why not." She smiled and sat next to him she said " I just broke up with my bf yesterday." She said sadly. Trunks said "Same here I had a relationship down fall three days ago, what's your name?" she said "Marron what's yours?" Trunks said, "My name is Trunks." Marron said, "You're the president of capsule corps Right?" Trunks smirked "Yeah" "So why did you two break up?"

"Well she cheating on me with two guys I caught her having a threesome." He said sadly Marron said "Aww you poor thing you don't deserve to be treated that way."

Trunks said " I know but I guess it happens so what happened to you and your ex?" Marron **lied **"Well he dumped me for some other chick." Trunks said "That's really sad you are beautiful, I don't see why he did that to you." Marron started to cry and Trunks hugged her. He said softly it's all right Marron I am here.

Marron looked up and she and Trunks kept looking at each other as their faces got closer and closer until she made the move and kissed him. He was very surprised at her actions but only gave in and he kissed her back roughly.

They kissed for it seems like forever until Trunks broke it. Marron smiled " Do you regret what we just shared?" Trunks said "Not at all." He smiled. Marron said "So does this mean were going out?" Trunks whispered, "Only if you want too."

Marron said " Yes but do you love me?" Trunks said, "Yes my heart tells me I do." They both kissed again until Goten came over and said "Trunks can I speak to you for a second?" Trunks said " Sure, Marron I be right back." Marron said, "Ok take your time." She smiled. Goten pulled Trunks to the side " So I see you found yourself a women." Trunks said, "That's what you want to talk to me about?"

Goten said "No your mom called me on my cell she said she wants you home, she couldn't call your cell because it was off." Trunks said " Oh yeah, I forgot I turned my cell phone off."

Goten said "Well we have to get going." Trunks said, "Ok let me get Marron's number before I leave." Goten said " Ok but hurry." Trunks went over and told her he had to go she had written her number down on one of those club cards and handed to him. They kissed for a second and he told her he would call her later.

Marron said, " Love you Trunks."

He said "Love you too Marron."

**»¦«End of flashback»¦«**

Marron said "Trunks are you there?" Trunks said "Yeah sorry about that just daydreaming." Marron said, "I see." She giggled as Trunks face turned light red. Two hours later they was done and he spent three thousand on Marron, He took Marron home and walked her to her door. She turned around and said "Trunks you didn't have to buy me all this." She smiled. Trunks said "I don't care anything to make my queen happy."

Marron blushed and she said, "Well thank you my handsome prince." Trunks blushed "No problem, Just remember that I will love you Marron and forever I will."

Marron said, "The same goes for me." They made a quick kiss. Trunks said "Hey If your not doing anything my family and friends are having a party this weekend if your not busy would you like too come?


	2. Candlelight Chaos

Disclaimer: I own nothing snice when did I turn into a man! >. 

Summary: Trunks is going out with Marron, But Marron doesn't really like Trunks she is just using him. But Trunks starts to develop feelings for Pan, What happens when Marron realizes this?

**»¦« »¦« »¦« »¦«**

Twisted Whispers

**Chapter 2: Candlelight Chaos **

**»¦« »¦« »¦« »¦«**

Pan woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door.

She yelled, "What do you want? I am trying to sleep."

Videl said "Your uncle Goten is on the phone he wants to talk to you, besides you need to wake up its almost twelve o' clock." Pan was grumpy she throw the covers across the room and she said "Hang on I be right there." She stomped out the room. She was so mad; she was awoken from her slumber.

Her mother gave her the cordless phone. Pan took the phone and she saw her mother go downstairs.

Pan said, "Hey uncle, what's up?"

Goten said " Hey I was wondering if you're coming to Bulma's house party."

Pan said "Yeah I always go to them its this Saturday right?"

Goten said "Yeah, Bulma just wanted me to call around and see if everyone was coming or not."

Pan said, "Do my parents know?"

Goten said "Yeah I just told them not long before you got on the phone."

Pan said "Alright then well I am going to let you go now I need to get ready, anyway aren't we suppose to be hanging out with Trunks and Bra today?"

Goten said " Yeah we are going to the movies together, But Trunks is treating everyone so you don't have to bring money." Pan said, "That's so nice of him." **Beep**

Goten said "Hey Pan hang on I have someone on the other line."

Pan said, "No I will just hang up, I need to get ready anyways."

Goten said "Alright than we are going around five o'clock.

Pan said "Alright bye."

Goten said "Bye Pan."

Goten clicked over and he was greeted by an excited voice from Trunks.

"Hey Goten me and Marron are going out now!"

Goten said, "Right on man, I knew you two had something going on."

Trunks said, " I will be picking everyone up today around five 'o clock, and I decided to bring Marron since she had nothing to do."

Goten said "Cool dude alright than, so do you know why Pan been acting really strange lately?"

Trunks said worriedly "No I don't, is it that time of month or something?"

Goten said, " Don't know but I hope she doesn't act like that when we go out tonight."

Trunks said, " I am going to see Pan and see if I can do anything."

Goten said "Good Idea." Trunks heard someone talking in Goten's background and of course it was Chichi.

Chichi picked up the other phone in the house and she said "GOTEN GET OFF THE PHONE YOU DIDN'T DO A THING I TOLD YOU TO DO ALL DAY**_!"_** Goten said "Mom I was going to do it as soon as I got off the phone." Chichi said "Well get off **_NOW!" _**

She put the phone down on their ears. Goten said, "That was so embarrassing."

Trunks said "Well that's Chichi for you."

He laughed Trunks said, "Well I am going to go now." Goten said "Ok, well bye than Trunks."

Trunks said " Bye Goten." **Click** Trunks went to take a shower and after that he put on a black long tee with the capsule corps logo on it with denim black jeans. He went downstairs and he saw his father. Vegeta said "You haven't train in six days now what the hell is going on?

Trunks said "Nothing but err I promise I will train tonight." Vegeta hissed "No son of mine is not going to be so damn weak, and you better not be trying to take a weak girl as your mate." Trunks said "Why not, you took mom." Vegeta yelled, " Your mother is very intelligent, and she helped out in battles by her inventions." Trunks said "Ok dad, I know that."

Vegeta said "I know you have a thing for Pan even though she is Kakarot's granddaughter, but I rather have her as your mate than some weakling!"

Trunks said, "Me and Pan are only friends dad so leave me alone." Vegeta said "I am done wasting my time on you, and I thought my son would choose a strong mate, well I guess I thought wrong.

He walked towards the gravity room disgusted. Trunks went out the door and flew towards Pan's house. While he was flying he was thinking about what could have been wrong with her but didn't find a good reason. Maybe Goten's was right about that time of the month thing.

When he finally reach there he saw Pan's window opened and he went inside he saw Pan talking to herself and he knew it was wrong to ease drop, but maybe she would talk about what was wrong with her. Pan said softly "If only he knew how much I love him, He will never understand. She started to cry but she wiped it away. "No I have to be strong, I can't be this way." She jumped when she heard footsteps and she turned around and saw Trunks he said "Hey Pan why the sad face?" Pan said "How long you been there?"

Trunks said, "Long enough, now who is this person you're in love with?" Pan screamed " Its none of your business Trunks!" he said " he said look I didn't mean to get you angry."

Pan said, "Its ok, you was only trying to help." She smiled. Trunks said "I'll be here to pick you up at five o' clock alright?" Pan said, "Ok, well I am going to get ready now." Trunks said "Ok than be happy for me ok?" Pan said, "I will for you." She smiled.

**»¦«.: Five o' clock on the dot:. »¦« **

Pan looked at herself in the mirror, she had on a red lingerie blouse with faded blue jeans. Usually Pan don't dress girly she dresses all tomboyish but she wanted to look nice for once. She had her hair out with a red flower in it. She was beautiful, she heard a beep outside and grabbed her purse and jumped downstairs and went out the door. She saw Trunks new Bentley and she saw all her friends inside, but than she saw this blonde sitting in the front next to Trunks.

She thought oh god please don't tell me that's his new girlfriend, this is so fast though he just broke up with Cassandra. She pulled the back door opened and got in she sat next to Bra. Pan put on a fake smile and said "Nice to see all of you," Trunks looked at Pan and she looked hot he was getting on the hard just by looking.

He thought to himself I can't keep on thinking on her like this! Everyone said Hi including Marron. Trunks said "Oh where are my matters this is my new girlfriend Marron, sorry I forget to introduce you two.

Pan said, "That's alright." When they finally reach there everyone got out and Trunks paid for the food and tickets. They went to see War of the Worlds and once they was inside Trunks of course sat next to Marron, and Bra sat next to Goten. Pan didn't have anyone to sit next to, so she sat in the far left corner.

A guy came and sat next to her and he was well built and attractive with black hair, and light brown eyes. He said "Hey do you mind if I sat right here?" he smirked Pan said "Not at all." She smiled. Trunks saw what was happening from the corner of his eye and he hissed. But Trunks thought why should I care I have a girlfriend, but what if it's true, what if I really do have feelings for Pan? Marron said " Is everything ok?" Trunks said, "Yeah don't mind me."

Pan said, "What's your name?"

Lucifer said, "Mine is Lucifer what is your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Pan."

Lucifer said "Nice name, so how about if you and I talk after this movie is over?"

Pan said, "Well I guess it couldn't hurt, but not long because I have to get a ride home with my friends."

Lucifer grinned, "Ok than."

"Hey Goten I am going to go the bathroom real quick." Bra smiled and

Goten said "Hey I need to go too."

They both got up, but when Goten turned around he saw a piss of Trunks ready to go super sayain. Everyone turned around and looked at him like he was out of his mind. Pan told Lucifer she would be right back. She walked up too Trunks and said "What is your problem?"

Trunks hissed "Goten is trying to get some from my sister, and your talking to a man you don't even know!"

Pan hissed, "No wait a second, I know when you started going out with Marron she was a stranger."

Trunks couldn't say anything because he knew she was right. But he didn't like Goten coming on to his sister, he seen how he used all those other girls he didn't want Bra his only sister to end up like that. Lucifer walked over and said "Pan is everything ok?" Pan turned around she smiled "Yeah I be right over."

Trunks said "Oh so that's your new boyfriend?"

Pan said, "No were only friends, I just meet him I don't go out with people **I DON'T KNOW**!"

Trunks grabbed her by neck and pulled Pan close to him. Marron got up and said "Trunks what the hell are you doing?" Goten ran over there and he was angry "Trunks let my niece go now!" Trunks said, "I am sorry." He let go of Pan's neck and he turned around ashamed of himself for doing that to one of his friends.

Lucifer eyes flashed red; he guided Pan back to her seat. Trunks seen his eyes flashed red he thought **what could he be? **Goten said "Trunks I am going to be watching the movie now, you alright man?" Trunks said "Alright than." Goten walked back and waited for Bra to come back.

Marron said "Baby you need to calm down." she said softly while rubbing his back. Marron saw her other boyfriend coming in. Marron thought oh shit I am dead meat if he sees me! Justin came in and he saw Marron but she was not alone, she was with another guy and he thought that looks like the president of capsule corps.

He was angry he walked up there and Marron tried to cover her face with the popcorn. He said "So Marron can you explain to me who this guy is?" Trunks said, "Who the hell are you?"

Justin said, "Oh I am Marron's boyfriend." Trunks started to get very angry because the same thing was now happening he had got cheated on again. Bra came back from the bathroom and saw a guy up and her brother's face. She ran to Goten and

She said, "Hey look what's going with Trunks!"

Goten turned around and he said "Uh ohh! This doesn't look good." They ran over to the screen. Bra said to this guy "What do you want with my brother?"

Justin said, "Nothing, I just came over to see **my girlfriend**." He smirked

Bra turned around and backslapped Marron. Marron said "You little Bitch!

Trunks hissed "Its over, I love someone else anyway it just took me awhile to realize it."

Marron said "No he is lying!"

"You heard the guy, Leave!" Pan uppercut Marron in the jaw.

Marron screamed, "You want some of this you bitch!"

Pan smirked, "This wont last long."

Trunks said, "Yeah Pan kick her ass, you know if I was a girl I would have been done it three minutes ago!"

Marron charged over to Pan and tried to get a hit, but Pan saw it coming and blocked.

"Game over bitch." Pan grinned evilly and punched the shit out of Marron's gut!

Marron landed on the floor and started screaming in pain, people were starting to run out of the movie theater.

Bra screamed, "We have to go before the police comes, and the security guards!"

Goten started to panic like a girl, they all ran to Trunks' car to escape.


	3. Blood Boiling!

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sad isn't it?

But I **do own** Lucifer he is a made up character in this fanifc.

Summary: Trunks is going out with Marron, But Marron doesn't really like Trunks she is just using him. But Trunks starts to develop feelings for Pan, What happens when Marron realizes this?

**»¦«»¦«»¦«»¦«**

**Twisted Whispers**

**Chapter three: Blood Boiling! **

"That was a close one, I really thought for a moment we would be in so much trouble!" Bra screamed

Pan winked, "Well someone had to stand up to that whore, and boy did it feel good!"

Everyone started to laugh including Pan; Goten had tears coming out from his eyes.

Trunks pulled up in front of Goten's house and they all said their goodbyes, but for Bra goodbye wasn't good enough.

"Goten, I want to tell you something." Bra said shying trying to clear her throat.

Trunks and Pan was staring at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

Goten said, "Bra you don't even have to tell me, because baby I already know."

Bra said, "Oh Go—" before she could finished he had silence her with a kiss.

Trunks and Pan jaws hit the ground, and Trunks started pulling his hair!

Bra broke the kiss smiling, "Goten love you, and don't forget to call me bye."

Goten said, "I love you too Bra!" he waved and went inside.

When Bra got in the car she heard Trunks say those eight words she hated the most.

"We are going to have a nice talk!" he hissed

"Trunks take a easy on her, I know my uncle wouldn't hurt her." She said calmly

"I guess your right, but don't let the innocence fool you Pan, not everyone attends to be what you want to believe."

Pan house wasn't that far from Goten's, when she got out the car she saw something in Trunks eyes she never seem before.

"Bye Trunks and Bra, I had a really nice time out today." She winked

"You deserved Pan." Bra said hugging her best friend.

"Pan it was my pleasure, I will call you later on ok." He smiled

"Sure, I will be up late tonight." She grinned

"Ok bye." Trunks and Bra both said in unison

When Goten's walked inside the house he went inside his room, but before he laid down he got a call from Marron.

"Hey Goten's remember my voice." She hissed

"Marron what do you want!" he yelled

"You will see when I come over, and you know how I like it." She smiled

"Marron I can't do this better yet I slept with my own best friend's girlfriend." He said ashamed.

"Well it doesn't matter because I am single now!" she screamed

"Marr---" before he could say the rest she hung up.

Twenty minutes later Goten was fast asleep, but woke up to someone banging on his window.

Goten woke up violently and saw Marron at his bedroom window, he didn't believe his eyes and right now she looked half naked and he was so horney. But he was now going out with Bra.

Goten opened up his window, even though he shouldn't have his body rejected.

"I want you Goten, I need you." She said seductive

"Stop it Marron, tell me why are you doing this too me!" he screamed

She didn't play him a mind, She walked over to Goten and started to kiss him rough and started to feel on his crotch. And too her surprise he didn't rejected her and this made him feel so bad. His body betrayed him and now they was have sex with one another.

Goku had good hearing, he wasn't sure what was going on in his son's room but he could hear lots of moans, whimpering, groans and the bed rocking.

"**_Mmmm…Oooh Goten!" _**

"**_Marron you're so tight."_**

Goku walked over to his son's room confused and he knocked on the door.

"Son is everything ok in there?"

"Err. Yes father you can go back to bed."

"Ok keep it down whatever your doing." Goku yelled walking back to his room

**»¦«The next morning»¦«**

Goten woke up and he wasn't alone he looked over his shoulders and saw Marron.

His mind screamed what the fuck! I just started a fucking relationship and I am already cheating!

"Marron get the fuck out!" he hissed

She woke up shocked and her face was pepper red and that's when she slapped him right across the face.

"So that how it is, you fuck me and than you want me out!" she screamed

"This should of never even happened, and you knew it!" he yelled

"Well Goten that's not my problemyou let it happened!" she grinned

Marron got her stuff and left his house, Goten was pulling his hair out of his head.

**»¦«Bra's Room»¦«**

Bra thought I wonder why he hasn't called me yet. Something could of happened, or even worse. Maybe I should go over there and see him. She put a Jacket over her night grown and left the house. When she was almost there she saw Marron come from that direction and she had one of those evil grins on her face. When she finally reached the house she knocked on the front door and Chichi greeted her.

"Well hello Bra, How have you been doing?"

"Good, and yourself." Bra winked

"Just fine." She smiled

"Is Goten here?" she said softly

"Yeah give me a second." She smiled

"Ok." Bra said waiting and looking around outside.

A few minutes later he came to the door he asked "What up?'

"Nothing just came to check on you, because you haven't call me."

"Oh well everything is fine." He said

"Than why did I just seen Marron come from this direction?" she said a bit upset

"Bra you need to chill, nothing happened!" he wined

"You caught yourself in a lie because I didn't even ask you anything yet!" she yelled.

"Okay you want to know what happened!" he yelled

"Yeah, I know your hiding something from me!" she hissed

"Bra lets talk about this later please."

"You slept with Marron didn't you?" She said as a tear slip from her eyes.

"Bra you don't understand."

"No I understand clearly now what's going on between you and that whore!"

"I don't love her, I love you Bra." Goten tried getting close to her but she backed up

"I thought you was the one for me, we been only going out for about a day and you are already cheating on me!"

Goten realized what he had done, he treated the only girl that felt like something to him and his best friend would kill him now.

"Bra please let me make it up to you."

She didn't listen she ran home as fast as her legs could take her.

Goten cried, "Noooo this cant be happening, Bra come back!"

Pan was outside training but she stopped because it felt like something wasn't right.

"Pan…" A voice whispered

"Who is there?"

"Its me." He came out the shadows.

"Lucifer!" Pan screamed

"Yes Pan it's me, we never got to have that talk after the movies." He grinned.

"But how, h—how did you find me?" she yelled

He walked over to her and he said, "Drink this, we will talk later."

He gave her some type of sleeping potion but she tried to resist it but it was useless he was too powerful for her. He picked her up and flew off.

Bra ran inside her house and ran right upstairs into her room and slammed the door. Trunks heard this and he knocked on Bra door and he yelled "Bra what's the matter." All Trunks heard was cries and the name he didn't want to hear and that was **Goten**.

"I knew he would hurt my sister, I am going to kill that mother fucker." he hissed

He put on his white tee with the capsule corps. logo, and he put on a pair of rocawear jeans and too top it off he had a pair of white converses.

Trunks flew off towards the Sons house, and his mission was clearly to make Goten life a living hell!"

When he reach there heflew right into the window of Goten's room, glass shaded everywhere and he turned super sayain.

"Hey man what the fuck is your god damn problem!" he screamed

"What the fuck you do to my sister!" Trunks hissed

"It doesn't concern you, and I didn't mean too it's just that------"

"No more excuses!" Trunks yelled

They were about to fight until Chichi and Goku ran into the room. Chichi screamed, "Pan, she is missing!" she cried Trunks thought he was in some dream world when he heard that but it wasn't.

"What do you mean she is missing? Trunks screamed

"I can't even feel her ki, it could mean she is died or in another world." He said sadly

"Trunks man I am sorry, I know what I did was wrong but I have to find my niece" Goten said

"For once he is right." He said sadly

"This isn't over yet, you will get your ass kicked sooner or later and it wont just be me." He hissed

He tried to pick up Pan's ki but Goku was right he couldn't feel it at all he had to find her. He hasn't even told her how he felt about her. He wanted to marry her and he wanted her to have his children. She was the only person for him and it took awhile for him to realize that. Instead of going out with girls he didn't know, he had a nice, hot, sexy and strong girl right in front of him this whole time.

It's been five days and the sad thing was nobody didn't find Pan yet, Trunks was devastated and everyone realized that Trunks was in love with Pan. It was indeed a terrible lost, but something in Trunks' heart said she couldn't be dead and he will find her one way or another.

Trunks looked around outside where her parents said they last saw Pan at, so he thought it would be a good idea if he looked there.

"Ouch my head." Pan woke up and she realized she was wearing a dark ruby red night grown they fitted her curves nicely and she had her hear out nicely.

"Oohh now I remember that guy I seen at the movies took me here, now I have to find a way to get out." She said looking out the window to see how far she was from the ground.

"I don't think you would be leaving anytime soon." He smirked

"You wont tell me what to do! I am leaving I shouldn't even be here in the first place." She yelled

"You wont be leaving, I love you Pan and I need you right here beside me."

"I don't love you okay leave me the fuck alone you creep, she walked over to the door but her body was forced into the wall." She screamed

"Now how about we get you out of those clothes shall we?"

Lucifer ripped her grown off, and he started to kiss her lips and than her neck and he started to nibble on it.

"Get off me, please it can't happen like this!" she screamed, she knew what was going to happen.

"You will enjoy this as much as me, and than you would want to feel this passion every night."

Pan was getting very upset; she wanted Trunks not this guy! She just hoped that this guy would please let her go. She had friends and family she wanted to go home to. And Pan wasn't going to give up, she was going to get this guy off her than try and find a way home.

"It wont hurt, much that is." He smirked he begun to take off his clothes.

Trunks didn't find anything but now he could sense her ki, he had to tell the others.

About a half and hour later Goten, Goku, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta was searching for Pan.

They was all getting closer to her ki, they then saw a dark cabin ahead of them.

They flew closer and Trunks was ready too fight when he saw what was happening to Pan, that guy had his hand on her and he knew he saw that man from somewhere. Now he remembered it was the guy from the movies.

He was getting very disgusted on what he was doing to her and he was pissed.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he busted throw the window

He punched Lucifer in the gut and he double over to the ground and he ran over to Pan.

"Trunks…" she smiled before her world went black.

Trunks rushed over towards Pan, he had to get her out of here.

"Trunks, Lets go we will fight him later we have to get Pan to safety."

Trunks had Pan in his arms now and was happy about that, Lucifer was mad he got up fast and ran over to them trying to catch up with them.

Trunks said, "We have to go faster!"

Vegeta hissed, "Don't you think that's what were doing!"

They just made it throw and Trunks check to see if everyone made it. And to his surprise they did. He was very close because Lucifer could of caught up with them. Trunks looked down at Pan and saw she didn't have any clothes on but her bra so he took her into her house upstairs and putted one of her long shirt over her half naked body.

"Thanks, I don't really want you to have to see me like this."

"Anytime for you, oh and Pan I want to tell you something but rest up I am going too tell the others your safe."

"Did that guy rape my daughter she barely had anything on?" Gohan said in rage

"I don't know we will have to ask Pan if he had." Trunks said a bit angry himself

"Does everyone know that Pan is back?"

"Yeah thank god." Videl said hugging Gohan

"Lucifer wont give up that easy, he will be back for Pan until than we must keep a close eye on her." Bulma said

"Shit!" Trunks said than Bulma slapped him.

"Watch that mouth!" Bulma yelled

"Alright damn" Bulma slapped him again

"Okay mom im sorry."

"Well I guess tomorrow the party is still on?" Goten said

"Yeah, to celebrate the return of our beloved Pan and her new boyfriend Trunks!" Chi Chi yelled.

Trunks blushed "I don't know if she likes me yet."

"Trust me she does, just read her diary!" Goten yelled out

"I can't wait to be a great grandmother!" She than saw Trunks looking dumb founded

"Well lets not take this too far shall we." Trunks blushed

Vegeta's back was against the wall and had his arms cross with veins poking out of his head.

"Well let's get everyone home, and rested up for the party tomorrow." Bulma said preppy.


	4. Lose Control

Disclaimer: Sorry but I don't own Dragon Ball Z, (Starts to cry)

Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews I appreciate it, not too much is going on in this chapter. But just to let you know its pretty fun though so for the people that like to party and like Ceria and Missy Elliott you will love this chapter…I hope so.

Twisted Whispers

Chapter four: **Lose Control!**

It was Saturday now and the party was today. And now it was time for the Z-gang to party, Lots of chaos had been happing and it was time for them to enjoy themselves. Well at least for the people that wanted to have fun. **(Points to Vegeta) **now that's the guy that still has that stick up his tight ass! Lol

Pan was getting ready for the party at capsule corps. And she wanted to look sexy for Trunks even though they weren't going out. She put on a denim mini shirt, with a tight black baby phat shirt on. She had her hair out with nice red delicious lips and a touch of neutrogena skin glow.

"I hope Trunks thinks that I look hot enough." Pan worried

She saw her parents downstairs ready to go, so she didn't want to keep them waiting.

"Alright lets go!"

"Wait young lady, what's that your wearing?"

"Gohan, you know she is not little anymore." Videl whined

"Fine, Next time your taking that shit off!" Gohan yelled pissed off

When they was there they saw everyone having fun and she saw Trunks and he looked so sexy and he had on a black tee on with denim blue and black jeans with black Jordan's. She walked over to Trunks she was nervous and didn't know what to say though.

"Hi Trunks"

"Hey Pan, can you come over here real quick."

"Sure, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah" they walked over to the corner where they could get away from the crowd.

Pan asked, "Ok I'm listening."

Trunks took a deep breath and he started to tell her his feelings.

Pan you are far different from all the other girls, because I realized that I'm and love with you and I knew you would treat me different than the other girls I've been with. Seeing myself going out with a stranger that I barely know instead of telling myself I didn't love you because you were my friend was a complete mistake. So Pan Son would you like to be my girlfriend?

"Yes Trunks of course I would, I been in love with you ever since" she smiled

"Same here" He smiled back and gave her a hot, wet, passionate kiss.

Pan kissed him back with the same force. They were both now happy and ready to party. Bra put on Lose Control, she was spying on them and she now knew they was a couple and she wanted them to both be happy.

Lucifer eyes flashed red from the corner, He would not let him take Pan away from him and he would make sure of that! He would let them have their fun but after that he would kill them all but Pan. He disappeared into the darkness, and

"Pan…Trunks?" Bra shouted looking for them.

"Come on its time to party, I just got the new Missy Elliott cd!" Bra said excited

Music make u lose control

Music make u lose control

Lets go

Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah

Pan and Trunks started to dance and Pan was shaking her booty on Trunks. Gohan saw this and spited out his drink and he was trying to get over their but his wife was play dancing with him.

"Let me go, they need to stop this!" Gohan screamed

Videl didn't play attention to him, and kept dancing forcing him to dance with her.

Goten was nervous, he didn't know what to say to Bra he was wrong on what he did; all he could do was say sorry. So he walked over to Bra and gave it his all.

"Bra I know what I did was wrong and I wanted to say sorry, even though sorry isn't going to cut it but can I please have this dance." Goten pleaded

"Fine, but I am only dancing with you this once and that's it!" she yelled angrily.

Bra and Goten walked over to where Trunks and Pan was and started to dance with them.

Here we go now

Here we go now

Here we go now

Watch out now

(Music make u lose control)

Misdemeanors in da house

Ciaras in da house

Misdemeanors in tha house

Fat man scoop man scoop man scoop

I've got a cute face

Cubby waist

Thick legs in shape

Rump shakin both wayz

Make u do a double take

Plan rocka show stopa

Flo froppa had knocka

Beat stalla tail droppa

Do ma thang muthafukas

Ma rose royce Lamborghini

Blu madina always beamin

Ragtop chrome pipes

Blu lights outta sight

Long weave sewed in

Say it again sewed in

Make dat money tho it in

Booty bouncin gon hit

Missy Elliott & Ciara

Everybody here

Get it outta control

Get ya backs off tha walls

Cuz misdemeanor said so

Everyone

Everyone

Everyone

Everyone

Well ma name is Ciara

4 all u fly fellz

No 1 can do it betta

Everyone had big eyes looking at how Bra, Goten, Pan and Trunks were dancing.

"Should we stop them?" Goku asked face stuffed with food.

"No let them have fun, besides there young adults." Bulma said

"So we have to watch them dance this way, its ridiculous!" Vegeta screamed

She'll sing on acapella

Boy tha music

Makes me lose control

We gon make u lose control

And let it go 4u kno

U gon hit tha flo

I rok 2 da beat till im tried (tried)

Walk n da club its fiya (fiya)

Get it krunk and wired

Wave ya hands scream louda

If you smoke den fiya it up

Bring da roof down

Den holla

Vegeta hissed," What the hell, there dancing as if their having sex."

Bulma said, "You want to feel what its like?" she said seductive

Vegeta yelled, "Not in front of them women."

"Your no fun!" Bulma yelled

If your tipsy stand up

Dj turn it louda

Take umbody by da waist den uh

Now tho it in dey face like uh

Hypnotic robotic

This here will rock yo bodies

Take sumbody by da waist den uh

Now tho it in dey face like uh

Systematica static

This hit be automatic

Work wait

Work work work wait

Work work work wait

Work work work wait

Do it right

Trunks grabbed Pans butt, but to his surprise he didn't get slapped. He smiled I got her all to myself… my panny.

"Did he just but his hands on my daughter butt!" Gohan sceamed with rage.

"Gohan she isn't a baby."

"So what he needs to show some fucking respect."

Hit tha floor hit tha floor

Hit tha floor hit tha floor

Hit tha floor hit tha floor

Hit tha floor

Everyone here

Get it outta control

Cuz misdemeanor said so

Everybody

Everybody

Everybody

Pan and Bra started to sing with the song and Trunks and Goten was into it, liking how the girls were freak dancing them.

Missy Elliott

Everybody

fatman Scoop

Lets go

Missy Elliott

Everybody here

Get it outta control

Ciara

Get yo backs off da wall

Missy Elliott

Cuz misdemeanor said

Ciara

So

Everybody

Everybody

Everybody

Everybody

Get loose

Put yo back on tha wall

Put yo back on tha wall

Put yo back on tha wall

Put yo back on tha wall

Misdemeanors in da house

Ciaras in da house

Misdemeanors in tha house

(music make u lose control)

We on fiya

We on fiya

We on fiya

We on fiya

Now tho it gurl

Tho it gurl

Tho it gurl

Tho it gurl

Yeah

Now move yo arms 2 tha left gurl

Now move yo arms 2 tha left gurl

Now move yo arm 2 tha right gurl

Now move yo arm 2 tha right gurl

Lets go now Lets go now Lets go now

Wooo lets go

Should I bring it back right now

Now bring it back now

Woooo oohhh

I see u c

Now ima iam do it like c did

Now shake it gurl

Cum on and jus shake it gurl

Cum on and jus shake it gurl

Cum on and jus shake it gurl

Cum on and let it pop right gurl

Cum on and let it pop right gurl

Cum on and let it pop right gurl

The Z gang was speechless; the only person that didn't have a problem with it was Bulma and Videl.

Chi Chi screamed, "Goten you know better!"

Goku took Chi Chi into the back to calm her down.

Now bak it up gurl

Back it up gurl

Back it up gurl

Back it up gurl

Woooo woooo woooo

Go go

Bring it 2 da front gurl go go

Bring it 2 da front gurl go go

Bring it 2 da front gurl go go

Bring it 2 da front gurl lets go lets go lets go

Woooo

The music was now over and the Z gang was surprised at them, they didn't know they were that freaky.

"So Trunks&Pan and Bra&Goten a couple now?" Krillen questioned

"Yeah I guess so the way there dancing" Gohan hissed

"I refuse to be related to Kakarot!" Vegeta growled

-------------------

Author's Note: I hope that wasn't to short, I wanted to add some fun into this fanfic, I know much didn't happened but In the next chapter lots of chaos will happen.

Mahahahahahahahahah!


	5. Justin's Revenge

**_Disclaimer_**: Sorry but I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sad isn't it?

**_Summary_**: Trunks is going out with Marron, But Marron doesn't really like Trunks she is just using him. But Trunks starts to develop feelings for Pan, What happens when Marron realizes this?

**_Author's Note_**: I am running out of some ideas and I hate it when that happens, So if you have any Idea's on what could happen please email me or review and please let me know you will receive full credit for your idea. For the Marron haters this chapter is dedicated too you!

**Chapter five: Justin's Revenge**

The party was now over with and everyone was leaving. Bulma and her robots were cleaning up. Everyone said goodbye too each other and went on home. But Pan, Trunks, Bra and Goten was all still hanging out outside.

"I am so happy you two finally are going out." Bra said cheerful

Trunks and Pan blushed, and Goten and Bra smiled.

"I never found out what happen between you and my sister Goten." Trunks said starting to feel angry.

"Its okay Trunks don't worry about this, we will try to work things out." Bra said holding Goten's hand.

"I feel really bad on what I did, sometimes I can't control myself but that's not an excuse!" Goten said hoarsely.

"Goten its okay, but next time I wont be able to forgive you." Bra said looking down.

"Their wont be a next time Bra and that I promise." He lifted her face up and smiled.

"If you hurt my sister again like that your ass will be in a grave."

"I don't have to worry about that because isn't going to happen."

"Good"

Pan yawned she was very tried but trying her best not to fall asleep (like me lol) She put her head on Trunk's shoulder. And Bra did the same to Goten, they all looked so cute together.

The next morning a news reporter caught the couples outside sleeping and took a snap shot of them.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, now everyone will be talking about this and I'm the first to catch it." She ran off to get it into the newspaper and fast.

_**.:. A little bit later on that morning.:.**_

Bulma went to get the newspaper, when she got it she saw the title and her jaw hit the floor.

_**Love is floating around at Capsule Corps!**_

And a picture of Pan sleeping on Trunks and Bra sleeping on Goten was seen.

"What is this, oh crap now I am going to have to fight off more of the news reporters!

Vegeta came into the kitchen looking for some food after his hard training. He saw that his mate was upset about something and had the urge to find out what it was.

"What's upsetting you now women?"

"Vegeta our kids are finally growing up." A tear slipped from her eyes

Vegeta looked at her confused, and he lowered is eyes.

Vegeta look at this newspaper it will explain everything." She handed him the newspaper. Vegeta than saw the picture of his brats with Kakarot's son and granddaughter. He couldn't believe what the fuck he was seeing, he was proud of his son for choosing a strong mate but now he would be related too that goof ball. And what makes matters worst is now his princess was in love with Kakarot's son! So double the chaos, he was thinking about how the bloodline would mix with that lunatic!

"Vegeta you okay your face is turning red?"

"What do you think, do you know what this means!"

"Vegeta I know you don't like Goku but you need to put that behind you now."

"Its not that easy women, if only you knew."

Bulma had her hands on her hips and gave him the silent treatment. Vegeta didn't feel like auguring anymore and said one last thing.

"Send the brat to the training room when you see him." After he said that he went to go training.

"Whatever." She whispered under her breath

Marron went to get the newspaper, when she got it she was jealous when she saw her ex Trunks with that girl Pan and she saw Goten with Bra!

"What the hell is this! Marron yelled

"This could have been me, but no Justin had to fucking show up!" she was now slamming the doors, and breaking dishes.

"I will make them play!"

Pan yawned, she woke up and she saw that she was outside along with her boyfriend trunks her uncle Goten and her friend Bra,

"Good morning sleepy head." Trunks smirked

"Hello there." she peaked a kiss on his lips.

"You want to freshen up inside?"

"Sure if you don't mind"

They went inside, while Pan was getting ready Trunks was thinking about her and how there life would be like but was interrupted by Goten and Bra.

"Hey man, where Pan at?"

"Oh okay than, well I am going to go home now don't want my parents to worry Pan should do the same after she gets ready.

"Okay than I will let her know."

When Pan finally got ready she took Trunks advice and went on home, she knew she would be in trouble because her parents were probably worried about her.

She gave Trunks a nice kiss and hug, and he returned the same love for her. He walked her to the door and watched her leave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Trunks and Bra come here now!" Bulma yelled

They both came down stairs and saw their mother holding up the newspaper with them on it and it didn't look so good.

"Explain this please."

"Oh shit!" Trunks yelled

"Now our businesses it out in the public!" Bra screamed

"It could be worst." Trunks explain

"Still be a bit more careful you understand?"

"Yes mom" said Trunks

"We promise," said Bra

"Good now go freshen up for breakfast." Bulma reply happily

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marron was getting ready for the day ahead of her; she was going to get revenge on those bicthes. She took off her clothes and ran the shower on her body.

Justin came up near the bathroom window he got out his tools and unlocked the window. He than saw a naked Marron with her eyes closed while the water was running down her body.

"Marron remember me?"

She turned around and saw Justin; her heart was beating really fast. She knew he was pissed off at her because she had cheated on him Trunks.

"H…Hey J…Justin why are y…you here this is a bad t..time."

"I see so it was also a bad time when I came at the movies to find you cheating on me?"

"You don't understand, I didn't mean too!" She grabbed a towel and wrapped around her body.

"I came here for one reason whore!"

"What the hell do you want with me?" Marron screamed out

"I want you dead bitch!" He took out his gun and aimed at Marron.

"Nooo please Justin, I will do anything for you! Don't do this you will regret this for the rest of your life!" She cried out

"All I asked from you was love Marron, but no you had to cheat on me like a fucking slut that you are!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

Marron was getting piss now; this guy was calling her a slut! She couldn't take more of this.

"Nobody calls me a slut and gets away with it!" she kicked him in the balls.

"Marron I knew you would pull of something like this, you are a dumb bitch!" it doesn't hurt I have protection there slut!"

"Please don't kill me, I could give you anything just name it!"

"I want you in a body bag bitch!" He shot Marron right throw the heart and it pierced her lungs and she couldn't breath.

"j..jus….tin…wh……y?" her towel dropped to the floor and her body hit the cold floor.

Justin smirked watching the blood coming out from her mouth and her body, he than put gasoline all over the house and set a match and he hurried out throw the window and watch the house burn down.

"I hope that bitch have fun in hell, that's where shall be going." He went about his business.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks was finish getting ready, he put his training uniform on and was about to train with his father. When he finally got there he knew something was wrong with his dad by the look in his eyes. He knew this would be a hell of a long day.

"He must have found out." He whispered

"Hell yeah I did, and now its time for you ass kicking!"

Trunks forgot his father had good hearing, and was embarrassed.

"Dad why are you piss, you was the one who told me that you didn't want any weak female as my mate?"

"That's not the point, you see I thought about it clearly and I just can't see my blood mixing with Kakarot's!"

**"Fuck you dad!" (oh boy >.> that's the wrong thing to say to the prince of all saiyans!)**

Trunks and Vegeta was going at it, But Trunks wasn't doing so good. Vegeta was turning him into scrap.

"Get the fuck up, how are you suppose to protect your mate when you fight like shit!"

Trunks got heated up fast and started to fight back more. Vegeta just smirked and was now feeling the rage of his son.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bra had just finished talking to Goten on the phone and turned the TV on, she than saw the news and it caught her attention when she realized the girl they was showing on there.

"22 year old Marron was killed in a house fire, it was also told that people had heard a gun shot right before the house fire took place."

"Bad things happened to people like her, I have to tell the others!"

Bra grabbed her cell phone and called Pan, it had ringed three times before she picked up.

"Pan speaking?"

"Hey Pan you wont believe what happened!"

"What happened?"

"Marron died in a house fire on the news, but they said they heard a gun shot before it happened tho."

"Damn that's crazy, she must have pissed off the wrong person!"

"Yeah she fucked up, that's what happens to people like her."

"Yup"

"Pan will I'm going to let you go now, I'm going to help mom with dinner ok?"

"Ok Bra talk to you later girl."

"Alright bye Pan." She hanged up and went downstairs to help her mom with dinner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trunks and Vegeta came out the looking roughed up, and they went towards the kitchen to eat a big saiyan's meal.

When they got there they saw Bra and Bulma talking about somebody death, that's when talk decided to cut in.

"Hey who died?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bra said

"Try me."

"Well I was watching TV while you and daddy was training and I turned in to the news channel and it said that Marron had died her house caught on fire. But rumors said they heard a gun shot right before it happened.

"Damn whom did she piss off?"

"Don't know…"

"Brat that was the weakling you were going out with?"

"Yes father that was…until she cheated."

"She deserved to die, if my planet was still here people that betrayed there mates was put to sham!"

"Lunch is finally ready!" yelled Bulma

"Stop your yapping women, and put the food on the damn table!"

"Trunks and Vegeta wash up before you eat okay."

"Awwwww moms come on!"

"Women I need food now!" he growled

"WASH UP NOW, OR NO FOOD ITS THAT SIMPLE!"

**"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggeerrrrrrrrrrrrrerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaah**!" Vegeta blasted the chair across the kitchen and walked upstairs.

"Dad needs to watch that temper of his." Trunks laughed he than stopped laughing when he saw an angry sister and an angry mom. He stopped laughing instantly.

"Well I am going to wash up as well so see you in a little bit." Trunks went upstairs' and used his bathroom to get ready for dinner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A**u**t**h**o**r**'**s **Note: **Another crazy chapter**, I was going to add Lucifer in this chapter but I am so tried so I will make sure he is in chapter seven. Well I'm going to get some sleep now thanks if you had reviewed I am going to thank every last one of your reviewers when this is finally over.

Next chapter summary: Lucifer makes another visit to Pan, and also Trunks and Pan spend their first night together (it wont be a lemon sorry but I have to respect the ratings and besides I suck at writing them)


	6. VvThe Bite MarkvV

**_Disclaimer_**: Sorry but I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sad isn't it?

**Summary**: Trunks is going out with Marron, But Marron doesn't really like Trunks she is just using him. But Trunks starts to develop feelings for Pan, What happens when Marron realizes this?

**Author's Note**: I'm not so sure if I am getting close to the end or not its kind of hard to tell at this moment, but I was thinking of making a sequel to this fanfic. If you think that's a good idea please review and let me know. Thanks to the people that had been kind enough to take a minute or more out of their time to review my story I really appreciate it! Also if you have a Dragon Ball Z fanfic and you want to tell me about email me or review me so I can read and review your fanfic! That way we can both do each other favors, besides were friends right? (winks) I need to add some more stories to my favorite list; I'm trying to get it full before school starts. Well enough about my yapping and read on!

**Chapter Six: Vv--The Bite Mark---vV**

Pan was downstairs watching sponge bob _(Love that show!) _until her father came and sat down next to her.

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweetheart, you don't mind if we have a little talk do you?"

"No…not at all" she turned the TV down.

"Well its about that guy that Kidnapped you."

"Oh what about that jerk?"

"Did he rape you?" he said angrily

"He was going too, but Trunks came just in time." She smiled

"Good because if he did I was going to hunt that mother fucker down and kill him, but I still want to kill him for laying his hands on you!" he said with veins sticking out his head.

"Dad its okay I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself." She said politely

"I know but you're still my daughter."

"I know dad."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about, I'll let you go about your business."

"Okay dad you're free too come and chill with my later if you want too."

"Sure see you later going too your grandfather's house to train."

"Okay." She watches her father go out the front door; she turned the TV back on and finished watching sponge bob.

**.:. Capsules Corps.:.**

Trunks were lying down in his bed thinking about his new girlfriend Pan, and about their future. He knew they would live a good life since he had the money but he was now thinking of the married life and how it would be like to have a wife and kids.

"Pan you are the women of my dreams." He whispered

"I have to see my princess, I can't stop thinking of her."

**.:. Pan's Bedroom.:.**

Pan was done watching TV, and she went to play some music while she changed. She didn't know Trunks was watching her throw the window with big eyes.

"I came at a perfect time." He whispered under his breath

Pan undid her bra, and she walked over to the laundry bag and drop it in. she than yelped when she felt strong muscular arms around her waist.

"Pan I missed you, your so sexy." He whispered in her ears.

"Trunks I missed you too, I love you." She could feel him hardened

"I love you too Pan and I mean it I truly do."

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, they started to make out and one thing lead to another. Pan had lost her virginity to the only person that felt like something to her, and she didn't care it felt so right.

Lucifer saw what was going on and his eyes flashed red, he **couldn't** believe that this guy was making love to **his** girl; he would **kill** him and make Pan his** forever**.

"Hey baby how about me and you get clean." Trunks smirked

"Sure" They walked towards the showers for another pleasurable event.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.:.Later on that day.:.**

Pan watched Trunks flew off into the sky and sat on her bed thinking of the most wonderful night of her life, she knew Trunks was the one for her and nobody wasn't going to come between them, Trunks had bite her neck after they made love and he told her that she was his mate for life and that they would share this bond forever, She did the same too him.

Today Hercule was having a big party, because today he had another championship victory and wanted to celebrate so he invited his daughter and her family and friends. _(Please don't hate me for putting that loser in the story _

The party was going to start around six o clock and it was now four thirty, Trunks wanted to meet her and get a head start before everyone else so they would have time to themselves.

So Pan decided to get ready now so she would have to rush later on, she heard a knock on her window door and saw Trunks smiling at her. She smiled back and ran towards the window. She hurries up and opened up the window.

"Hey sweetie we are a bit already aren't we?" She winked

"Yeah but I wanted to give you something before you get ready for this evening."

"And what's that?" she said curious

Trunks pulled out a diamond necklace it were so gorgeous. He undid the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Oh Trunks its so beautiful, I don't know what to say." She cried

"I want to prove my love for you Pan, and I'm far form finished."

"You don't have too, I already know you love me."

"I want too."

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too Pan."

Trunks went out the window; before he did he gave Pan a soft kiss on her delicious lips and went home to get ready for the dinner.

Pan was in the mirror looking at her gift that he gave her she was so speechless.

"I have to get ready now for the party, it's getting late."

It was now five thirty two and she was ready, Trunks had called her five minutes ago and said he was about to pick her up. He wanted to hang with her before the party. She had on a black strapless dress with black 3-inch high heels, and she had her diamond necklace on. She put on some light red lipstick and had her hair out flowing beautifully down her back.

"I hope I look good enough for the party." She heard someone knocking at the front door and knew it had to be Trunks. She carefully walked downstairs to reach the door but her father got there before her.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Gohan, Is Pan here?"

"Yeah I'm right here."

Trunks were shocked; she looked so beautiful his little friend was also getting very happy. **(LOL)**

"Pan your beautiful!"

"Thanks you look handsome yourselves."

"Why are you two leaving so early?" Gohan said confused

"We want to spend some time together if that's okay with you dad" She had her hands on her hips waiting for a replay.

"Yeah its fine with me but make sure you're on time young lady understood?"

"Yes dad" She gave him a hug and left with Trunks.

"She is growing up so fast just yesterday she was in pampers."

**6 o' clock **

Everyone was starting to arrive at Hercule's Mansion; the chefs told them that the food would be ready soon.

"Hello everyone follow me to the dinner room."

Everyone followed him to the dinner room quickly and quietly and sat down in their seats.

"Hey father, so how have you been doing haven't see you in almost a year." Videl smiled.

"I been doing great, so have Gohan been treating you and Pan right?"

"Yes father, in fact I don't think nobody else could do better than him."

"He better." Gohan smiled nervously when Hercule said that.

"Where is my granddaughter at?" Hercule said a bit worried

"Where is my son?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta with one eye closed.

"He left with Pan earlier, after he got ready."

"And you didn't stop him!"

"Women you cant come between two mates!"

"Their not even mated yet!"

"What do you mean mates?" Hercule said confused

"I'm sure Pan and Trunks are fine, they will be here soon." Goku smiled

"You mean my granddaughter is with Trunks the son of that monster!" Hercule cried looking at Vegeta.

"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta got up from his seat.

"Vegeta set your ass down now!" Bulma yelled

"Women you will show me respect!"

Pan and Trunks came into the room; they saw everyone looking at them weirdly.

"mm..what did we miss?" Pan said curious

"Pan your alright, did he rape you or touch you in anyway?"

"Not at all!"

"I would never hurt her Mr. Hercule." Trunks said angrily

"Stay out of this."

"How dare you speak to my son that way." Bulma yelled

"Your son needs to stay out of peoples businesses, that's what he needs to do!"

"Shut up you asshole!" Chi Chi yelled out

"Stay out of this!"

"Please everyone lets just set down and relax okay?"

Everyone got quiet and Vegeta sat back down.

Vegeta than saw the bite mark on his son's neck and Pan's neck.

"I see you chosen her as your mate son."

"Can we talk about this later dad?"

Bulma looked at Pan's and her son's neck and saw the bite mark.

"Sweetie I am so happy for you both, you are mates now!"

Chi Chi and Goku and the Z-gang looked at Pan's and Trunks neck and saw the bite mark. Pan and Trunks both blushed and smiled.

"What the hell is going on, what is a mate?"

"Vegeta can you explain to him what mates are please?" she sounded annoyed

"I'm not explaining anything to that dumb weakling!" he hissed

Bulma whispered something in his ear, it was about not having sex with her for seven months and Vegeta knew he couldn't even last three days without making love too her.

"FINE!"

"Thank you Veggie."

"Listen up because I am going to explain this shit once!"

"Okay I'm listening."

The reason why you haven't heard of the term _Mates _is because it only happens between two saiyans or between a saiyans and a different type of species for example humans.

"I see you mean like my daughter and that alien?"

"Correct"

Now in order for you to take a mate you have to have deep feelings for one another, most mates decide to mate doing lovemaking they would bite each others neck and if they are soul mates than a bond will form. If you are not soul mates than the bite mark will disappear within twenty-four hours.

"Ohh now I'm starting to get it."

There is this one last thing; you see mates are together forever no matter what. It can never be broken. Also they can read each other minds and they would be connected emotionally, physically and spiritually. (I'm am trying my best to explain this 6:12am in the morning

"Okay I get it now but I have one more question."

"Hurry up I am getting hungry!"Vegeta yelled

"What if one mate dies?"

If a mate dies nothing happens to the other, but what happens is they would get the wounds and they wouldn't be able to live with themselves. Usually on my home planet they would kill themselves to join their mates or live a depression life forever.

"Okay I see now."

"Good because I'm not never explaining this too you again!"

The chefs brought the food in and everyone started to eat, Goku was eating as if he would never get food again so as Vegeta and Trunks.

"That hit the spot." Goku burped

"Goku where are your manners?"

"Excuse me Chi Chi." He said annoyed

Everyone was laughing, it was getting late and the dinner celebration was over and time for them to go home now.

"That was a lovely dinner." Bulma lied

"Yes indeed it was the food was great!" Goku rubbed his belly

"Glad you could come." Hercule lied

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.:. Later that night.:.**

Pan was fast asleep in her bed she was tossing and turning, Lucfier watch her from afar.

"Pan if I cant have you than you must die."

He walked into her bedroom; he put his hands over her nose so she couldn't breath.

Pan awoke and was frightened, the same guy that was trying to rape her days ago was trying to kill her.

Trunks could feel something wasn't right about Pan, he hurry up and rushed over there in a speed of light.

When he got there he saw Lucifer trying to kill his mate, this got him really pissed.

"_**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MATE!"**_

Trunks took out his sword and sliced his arm off, blood started to gush out everywhere from his arm.

Pan got up from the bed breathing heavily, she look up to find Trunks.

"Trunks how did you------"

"No time for that leave now, I have to finish this once and for all!"

"Pan nodded and left worried." She cried and went out the window.

"Its you and me now Lucifer, I been waiting for this day too kick your ass."

"Well keep waiting." Lucifer tried to disappear but was punched in the noise

"You can't run any fucking more!" Trunks was caught off guard when Lucifer used his last bit of energy to make a ki blast. He got it right in the chest he was furious.

Lucifer got up and laughed," Its your turn to die."

"No it's your turn!" Pan flew throw the window and grabbed Trunks' sword and stab Lucifer right threw his heart six times.

Lucifer's body hit the floor and the weird thing was it disappeared, Pan ran over to Trunks and got beside him.

"I told you to leave."

"Glad I didn't."

"Pan..I love you."

"I love you too." She looked at his chest and saw that he was injured. We better get you back home your mom would know what too do.

"Can you fly?"

"Yeah its not so bad it was a weak blast."

When they flew back to capsule corps, Trunks fainted at the entrance.

"Trrrrrrrrrunnnnnnks!"

Vegeta heard someone scream since his ears was so sensitive and went to check it out, when he got there he saw his son wounded on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Lucifer attacked me again, he is dead but Trunks is wounded."

Vegeta picked up his son and took him to the Medical Wing; he saw professor briefs and Bulma talking.

"Women the brat is hurt."

Bulma and her father stopped talking and got Trunks some help and fast, Pan was so worried and didn't know what to do.

"It will be alright Pan he just needs some rest."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Author's Note: Sorry if that was a bad place to stop, its 6:34am and I am tried, my eyes are feeling heavy and I need to get some more energy to write the next chapter. O.O I am sorry that there wasn't any Bra/Goten, I wanted this to be a Trunks/Pan moment but I will make it up in the next chapter._

_Next chapter summary: It takes place six months after the attack after the drama that took place in this chapter. Trunks does something shocking and Bra and Goten starts to hit it off again!_


	7. Golden Night

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Dragon Ball Z, I do own Lucifer he is a made up character in this fanfic. (Too bad his dead)

Author's Note: This chapter is going to give you a shock; you're going to have to read it to find out what's going to happen. Again I appreciate the reviews if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to get this far.

Twisted Whispers

Chapter Seven: **Golden Night**

S**i**x Mo**n**ths La**t**er…

Trunks and Pan is a very happy couple, they are deeply and love and are soul mates. They would see each other almost everyday that's are how much they truly care for one another.

Pan was outside training with her dad, she was keeping her body in good shape and was enjoying the special bond she had between her father. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon and it was time for lunch.

"Lunch is ready."

"Okay mom were coming."

Gohan and Pan went inside for a nice meal; Vidal made them twenty sandwiches and put some lemonade on the table. While they were eating they heard a knock on the door.

"I will get it." Pan said wiping off her face.

When she went to the door she saw Trunks, he was smiling brightly.

"Hey sweetheart." Pan smiled

"Hey baby" Trunks said a little bit shyly

"Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Sure if that's not a problem, I need to talk to your father about something anyways."

"Okay come on in."

Trunks followed Pan inside her home and saw Gohan and Videl, they was smiling at the two.

"Hey Trunks how you been?" Gohan said nicely

"Good and how are you and Videl doing?"

"I'm doing great." Videl winked

"I am hanging in there." Gohan laughed

" I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I take Pan out for dinner tonight at Golden Night.

"You mean that fancy restaurant I keep hearing about?" Videl said surprise

"Yeah if that's alright with you and Gohan."

"Yes that it fine with me, I trust you very much I cant see my daughter with anyone else." Gohan said proudly

"Yes Trunks you grown into a very responsible man." Videl smiled

"Thanks you don't know how much this means to me, Pan do you want to go with me out to dinner sorry I haven't even asked for you opinion yet."

"Oh Trunks I would love too."

"I will pick you up at seven ok?"

"Perfect" she winked

"Okay, oh Gohan can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure follow me out back."

"Okay I'll be right back ok Pan?"

"Sure, I will be waiting."

Trunks and Gohan went out back to have a man-to-man conversation; Trunks need to ask Gohan a very important question.

"So what do you want to talk about Trunks? I am dieing to hear."

"Well tonight is going to change mine and Pan's lives and I want to make sure your okay with that."

"What do you mean Trunks?"

Trunks pulled out a 24-carat diamond ring, and Gohan was speechless he didn't know this kind of thing would happen so soon for his one and only daughter.

"You're going to propose to her tonight?"

Trunks nodded his head and smiled shyly

"I want to make sure its ok with you though."

"Its fine with me, besides like I said before I cant see my daughter with anyone else."

"Do you think Videl would be okay with it too?"

"Indeed she will."

"That's good, well that's all I wanted to say."

"Okay than lets go back inside."

When they went back inside Trunks told Pan that he had to go, they kissed for a few minutes and he went on his way.

"So dad what did you guys talk about?"

"It's a guy's thing."

"I respect that." She smiled

"Bra called you today while you was sleeping."

"Oh okay dad, let me go call her now."

Pan went to grab the phone to call Bra, and she picked up on the forth ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Bra its Pan."

"Hey girl, I called you this morning but you was sleep."

"Yeah my father told me."

"Oh you want to go shopping today?"

"Yeah sure I need to buy a nice dress for tonight anyways."

"You and my brother are going out tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Good thing you called me this is a perfect time to go shopping."

"So what time should we go?"

"Lets see around two?"

"Yeah its almost one, you can come over now if you want we should get to the mall soon that way you wont have to rush later on."

"Okay Bra let me put on something, I am getting ready later anyway."

"Okay see you in a few."

"Okay than bye"

"Bye bye"

Pan went to put on some jeans with a shirt that said sexi on it and went downstairs.

"Mom dad I'm going with Bra to the mall okay?"

"Okay hurry back soon."

"Ok bye." She went out the door.

**.:. Ca**p**sule Cor**p**s.:.**

Bra was upstairs listen to the radio, that's what until her brother came in.

"Bra Goten is downstairs."

"Okay tell him I will be down in a sec."

"Okay than."

When Bra went downstairs she saw Goten and he had pink roses, they were beautiful.

"Oh Goten you shouldn't have!"

"I wanted too, do you like it?"

"No"

Goten looked down sad, "Sorry I---"

"I love it!"

Goten smiled he was so happy that she liked it, because it really means a lot to him.

Bra heard someone knocking at the door and knew it was Pan. She opened up the door and they both were surprised.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Pan!"

"Bra!"

They both hugged, and saw Goten looking dumb.

"What's up with my uncle?"

"Don't know, you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah don't play no mind to me, well I have to get going I know you two ladies have to go shopping so I will come back later on call me Bra alright?

"Okay I will, Love you Goten." She kissed him

"Love you too he kissed her back."

Goten waved goodbye and went out the door towards home, Bra smiled and walked back into the house.

"Okay Pan you ready?"

"Never been so ready in my life." She winked

"I will get my brother to pick us up"

"Why we can fly?"

"Yeah but we are going to have a lot of bags so lets fly going and I will call my brother to pick us up.

"Oh yeah silly me good idea."

**.:. A**t** t**h**e m**a**ll .:. **

Bra and Pan was in a dressy store called _Desire_ (I made it up hehe) looking for the perfect dress for Pan. Miss Gaff offered to help them look for a perfect dress.

"Can we have something that says I'm not a virgin but I am also not a whore?"

"Yes I have the perfect thing"

She went into the corner and got out a nice little black dress and she begin to talk.

"This is one of our best dresses with a open back, Flowy A-line shape with a keyhole neck.

"Yes this is perfect" Pan smiled

"Trunks wont be able to take his eyes off you!"

Pan blushed, "You really think so?"

"Yup believe me he will be drooling and fantasizing "

"Oh by the way, can I come over after you get ready to put on your makeup?"

"Sure your really good at it Bra."

"Okay thanks."

They went up too pay for the dress, "That will be 10,675 zeni."

"This one is one me." She winked

"Thank you Bra you shouldn't have."

"That's what friends are for." She got her credit card out and paid for it

"Okay now its time for the shoes I know just where to go!"

They went inside a store called _From Head to Toe_. They went looking around and they saw this nice opened toe shoe that matched the dress Pan got.

"You see what I'm looking at?"

"Yeah its gorgeous."

Pan went over to get a closer look; the shoe was black and had a classic style with 2 1/2 inch heels" Can I help you with anything today?"

"Yes do you have this shoe in a size nine?"

"Yes we do let me get that for you."

She came back out two minutes later with the shoe, Pan went to try it on and it fit perfectly.

"I love them."

"Yes they do look nice on you."

"Thanks well that's everything."

"Nope we have to make one last stop." Bra winked

"Where we got the dress and the shoes." She said a bi confused

"Yes but don't you want to look good underneath and you need some sexy jewelry."

"Oh I forgot about that."

"Next stop Victoria secret!" They walked out the store and went towards the store, it didn't take them long since Bra knew her way around the mall very good almost perfect.

"They went inside an looked around."

Pan saw a black very sexy plunge push-up bra, she went and grab for it. Now she was looking for panties she looked for about eight minutes and found this nice black Butterfly-back v-string. After she got that she bumped into Bra who also had picked up some items.

"Hey you ready?

"Yeah just finished, cant wait to pick out the jewelry."

They went to pay for there stuff and they headed towards a jewelry store, before they got their Pan saw her Grandfather Hercule.

"Hey granddaddy!"

"Hey Pan what are you and your buddy doing out here?"

"Shopping and you?"

"Same, Hey do you need some more money because I have tons of it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah buy yourself something nice." He gave her 678,896 zeni (somebody give me that kind of money lol)

"Thanks so much well we better get going, call me sometime okay?"

"I'll sure will."

Bra and Pan was now searching for a jewelry store and Bra found the perfect store called Jana's jewels. Pan saw the perfect earrings that would match her dress it was called Bohemian glass bead teardrop earrings, than she saw the perfect sable black pearl necklace that went lovely with what she was going to wear tonight.

"Hey Pan come here look at what I found."

"Coming" She went over to Bra and saw what she was pointing at throw the glass it was a Classic Black Rayon Clutch with V shape Gold Tone Clasp! Pan loved it she had to have it. After they took the jewelry out the glass case and paid for it Bra called Trunks to pick them up.

"He said he would be here in a few let's go to the front entrance that's where he is going to meet us at."

"Okay" They were walking to the front and saw Trunks outside waiting for them and they also saw Goten and the backseat.

"I didn't know Goten was coming too." Bra smiled her and Pan went towards the car but before they got inside an asshole yelled out.

"A baby with the shirt that says sexi on it how about you come over and give me a lap dance!" He yelled out

Pan turned around and put the middle finger up at him, than Trunks got out the car and went up to the guy and gave him a busted his noise.

"You're a weakling." He said and went back inside the car; the girls went inside the car as well.

Trunks dropped off Pan at her house so that she could get ready for their special night.

"Love you Pan, see you tonight." He kissed her softly on her lips

"Love you too Trunks." She kissed him back.

Pan unlocked the door and walked inside the house, she watched as Trunks drove off and she went upstairs to relax before she got ready.

_.:. Six thirty.:._

Pan had everything on and was looking gorgeous; she just couldn't wait until she sees Trunks. She called Bra over so that she could do her makeup and she came over fast because she knew she was leaving soon. Bra took out her make up kit and begins to do her magic on her.

"I never ready wore make up before."

"Well today you are and maybe after you see how you look you will probably want to wear it everyday."

Bra was finally done she held out a mirror to let Pan see how she looked and she was speechless. Her lips were a shade of Glazed Berry and she had beautiful lashes, her cheeks had the most sexist glow. And too top it off she had fabulous cassia eye shadow.

"Wow, Bra you did an wonderful job." She hugged Bra to death!

"N…No pr…problem" She smiled

_.:. Seven o' ten.:._

Pan was waiting for Trunks even though he was a little late she didn't care she knew he would come. She heard a horn outside and got her purse and went out the door.

She saw a limo outside and Trunks got out and hold the door open, he just couldn't take his eyes off Pan she was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, those lips those eyes that dress. He was fantasizing on what he wanted to do to her and his member was getting hard.

"Pan there are no words that can describe how you look, you are so beautiful today and you will always be too me."

"Oh Trunks your so sweet, you look hot yourself in that white tuxedo." She winked

Trunks blushed, "Thanks" He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

About twenty minutes of talking they finally reached _Golden Night_ the place was beautiful the lights and the romance was just screaming for us to come in.

Trunks got out the car and went on the other side to help Pan get out, they walked inside greeted by the waiter. They got their menus and picked out their food and waited for the food to come. The music was playing and Trunks was saying romantic things to Pan about her dress and how much he cared about her. The waiters came back out with the food and they begin eating.

"This food is delicious."

"Indeed it is."

After they ate they begin to talk some more and than the big moment came (Goes crazy . hehe) Trunks got in front of Pan and got on one knee, Pan knew what was happing and she felt like she couldn't breath what so ever. She was in complete shock. Everybody around them gather to see this wonderful event. Trunks took a deep breath and begin to speak.

_Pan I just wanted you to know how truly I deeply love you and how much I deeply care for you. You are my one and only. I don't think there could ever be enough words in this world that could really capture how I truly feel about you. . I love you so much; I just don't know how I could ever explain it. But I do know that the one person I can count on always is you. I hope you knew this and if you didn't, hopefully you'll know this now and forever. Pan Son will you marry me?_

"**Yes** Trunks of course I will!" She screamed as her tears ran freely down her face, Trunks got up and they both kissed everyone around them was clapping.

Trunks took out the 24-carat diamond ring and slip it on Pan's fourth finger on her left hand.

"Oh Trunks its lovely." She had a big smile

"I want you to be mine forever you already are because we are mates but now we are now engaged and this means so much to me Pan."

"This means so muc—" she started to cry because she was so happy.

Trunks put his arms muscular arms around Pan, She calm down and she smiled at him.

"I love you so much Trunks."

"I love you too Pan." They kissed passionately again

………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: I hope that surprised you and I hope it wasn't corny, I kind of frosted up on the proposing part so if it was bad shame of me! Writing another chapter at night my eyes are killing me, I am taking a break chapter eight will be out the 16th and it's a good chance that I will post more than one chapter up, until than see you guys later!

Next chapter summary: Everyone finds out about Pan and Trunks and lets just say Veggie is not so happy about it. I have four more chapters too go before it's the end. If you want a sequel now is your chance to speak up and let me know.


	8. The Big Engagement Party!

Disclaimer: Sorry but I **don't **own dragon ball z, I wish I did.

Author's Note: Hello again its time for another chapter, I hope this chapter is alright because I kind of ran out of Idea's I ready know how to plan the wedding and stuff but the ending and this chapter is the challenge.

Twisted Whispers

Chapter eight:** T**he B**i**g En**g**a**g**em**e**nt Pa**r**ty!

L**a**ter o**n** th**a**t ni**g**ht…

Pan was thinking about the most amazing night of her life, she couldn't believe she was engaged now it was like a fairy tail. She turned around and cut her lamp off and went to sleep.

"I love you so much Trunks." She whispered in her sleep

.:. At Ca**p**sule Cor**p**s.:.

Trunks were in a very happy mood; he was humming to himself when he went to get a midnight snack. He bumped into his sweaty father that just came from Training.

"Brat watch where the hell your going at!"

"Okay dad sorry about that you alright?"

Vegeta was surprise his son didn't argue back like he normally would, he knew something was going on and he had to find out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why you care so much?"

"Tell me now, I demand you dammit!"

Trunks thought well he is going to find out sooner or later so I might as well get it over with. Here goes nothing he took a deep breath and let out the air.

"Dad me and Pan are engaged, I proposed to her tonight and she said yes."

"**WHAT NOW I AM GOING TO BE RELATED TO THAT LUNCATIC!" **Vegeta was furious

"**I am getting married to her and as far as you begin so worried about begin related to Goku stop acting like a pussy!"** Trunks hissed

Bulma came down stairs to see what was the all this commotion about; she put her hands on her hips and begins to speak.

"What on earth is going on cant I get some beauty rest?" She said abit angrily

"Women the brat here is getting married to Kakarot's granddaughter!"

"Is this true Trunks sweetheart?"

"Yes mom it is." He said proudly and his chest rose.

"That wonderful I have to phone everyone and the morning, we must celebrate your engagement!" She said cheerful

"Thanks mom at lease somebody is happy for me."

"Your father will get use to it don't even worry about him."

"**No the hell I wont get use to this shit!"**

"Vegeta you need to stop **_beefing_** with him he doesn't even have anything against you!"

"So the **_fuck_** what women, I will never like that third class piece of **_shit_**!"

"Well father that third class piece of **_shit_** is **_stronger than you_**." Trunks smirked

Vegeta was pissed off he made a ki blast and aimed at Trunks and fired, he knew it was coming and blocked but he still got hurt.

"Stop it now!" Bulma hissed

"Vegeta you will not disrepect our son or me this kind of way!"

Vegeta muttered and went out to the training room to take his anger out.

"Thanks for standing up for me mom you didn't have too."

"I have too he needs to know his place."

"Thanks, I am very happy that you are not mad about it."

"I would never be mad especially when you're engaged to _Pan _she is a very nice young lady and I cant wait until I am a great grandmother."

"You too, you and Chi Chi."

"I know son but I just want to see you happy."

"I understand to tell you the truth I do want a few kids of my own but its up to Pan."

"I sure you do, you too will be happily married and live the life you always dreamed of remember you have me and the Z-gang for support to lean on."

Trunks nodded and finished eating his meal, when he was finished he was about go out the kitchen but his mom said something.

"When do you want to have your engagement party?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Perfect I can get everything set up."

"Yeah thanks mom."

"So did you and Pan have a special date you want to get married?"

"No not yet, we will tell everyone tomorrow I have to talk to her first."

"Okay sweetie."

Trunks went up stairs and got ready to go over Pan's house.

**.:. P**a**n's Ho**u**se.:.**

Pan was downstairs eating her father walked in and saw that her daughter was very cheerful.

"Good morning" Gohan said

"Good morning dad."

"Did you have a nice time last night?"

"Oh dad it was great."

"What happened?" Gohan grabbed a chair and sat down even though he had already known he just wanted her to say it.

"You promise not to get mad about it?"

"Yes I promise."

"Dad I'm engaged!" She showed him the ring.

"Oh my sweet Jesus this is great!"

"Really your happy about this?"

"Yes you two belong together and I can't see my daughter with anyone else."

"Dad I'm so glad you understand!" She got out her seat and gives her father a big hug.

Videl walked into the room to see what was going on and she saw her daughter hugging her husband.

She smiled, what happened?"

"Mom I'm engaged to Trunks!"

"OH MY GOD!" She ran up and gave her daughter a hug to, now it was a family hug.

"I am so happy for you sweetheart, Trunks and you are a perfect match."

Videl grabbed a phone to call Bulma and the two was talking.

"Bulma you know that your son and my daughter are getting married?"

"Yes I just found out this morning with Vegeta was trying to hurt Trunks."

"Oh boy, is he ok?"

"Yeah he is fine."

"That's good, so do you know when there getting married?"

"Trunks said they are going to talk about it today."

"Oh I see."

"I am planning on a engagement party for the too tomorrow."

"That's lovely Bulma can I help?"

"Sure get ready now and if you want we can go shopping."

"Sure, why don't we call everyone and tell them the news?"

"No, we can call them but lets tell them at the party."

"Yes it will be more excitement!"

"Yes well while you're getting ready I am going to call them and let everyone know about the party."

"Okay than bye Bulma."

"Bye Videl."

Videl went upstairs to get ready, she was so happy for her daughter. There was a knock on the door and Pan knew who is was, She opened the door and saw Trunks she gave him a big tight hug.

"Hey..P…Pan!" He chocked out

"Opps sorry hehe."

"I miss you so much Pan, I told my parents my mom took it good but dad he still got issues."

"Oh"

"I was thinking when should we get married."

"Yeah we haven't really talked about that."

"Yeah that's what I came here for to see my baby and talk to you about that."

"Its March now so you think we should get married in April?"

"Yes we don't want to get married in the summer its too hot."

"Yeah but what day?" Pan said confused

"What's your lucky number?"

"7"

"How about April 7th?"

"Perfect"

"Yes Perfect."

.:. En**g**age**m**ent Pa**r**ty.:.

Today was it; the big day where everyone would find out that this young couple was engaged soon to be married, soon to be joined together forever. This would bring joy and in other ways it will bring chaos but nothing could break these too because the bite mark that this young couple shared didn't never fade. This meant that they were meant to be.

Everyone was having fun talking, eating, drinking and enjoying themselves. But now it was time for Trunks and Pan to tell them the news.

"Everyone I would like to turn this over to Pan and Trunks for a sec." Bulma said happily

They all stop what they were doing and waited for them to continue.

"Sorry to come between on what you was doing but I wanted to let you all know the **_real _**reason on why you are here today." Pan got right next to Trunks and they both smiled at each other.

"Me and My Beloved Pan are now _engaged_."

Everyone was now clapping and they was all happy for this couple except for Vegeta, even though he already knew they was getting married he didn't want to hear this shit again.

Vegeta roared at the top of his lungs, everyone was looking at him like he was out of his fucking mind.

"That's all we waited to say you may now go back to what you was doing." Pan said happily

Some people was going up to them and congratulated them, Like Bulma, Chi-Chi, Dr. Brief, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Goten and Bra.

Than after the Party Trunks and Pan told them they was getting married April 7th. And the parents were now planning it already but they didn't care because it was better than doing it at the last minute.

Author's Note: How was it? I hope it wasn't to short because I was running out of ideas so if it was I am sorry in the next chapter they are getting married! ITS ALMOST COMPELTED AND I DECIDED TO MAKE A SEQUAL THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVEIWED!


	9. Together At Last

**Disclaimer:** Again I don't own Dragon Ball Z, It will never happen.

**Author's Note**: If you haven't noticed yet I started the count down, I have one more chappie to go before it's the end. But those that don't want that to happen don't worry because I decided to work on a sequel! In this chapter something shocking is going to happen again and it doesn't have to deal with the marriage uh oh. I hope I am not moving too fast . (Vegeta isn't a ass in this chapter yay!)

**Tw**i**st**e**d Whi**s**pe**r**s**

Chapter nine:**T**og**e**the**r**At Last

Pan looked at herself in the mirror she was nervous, today was the big day she was getting married to Trunks her soul mate. Bra was doing her make up and hair since she was _so good _at it.

A knock on the door was heard," I am going to get that real quick." Bra got up and went to the door.

"Hey, Trunks wanted me to give this to Pan before they got married." Goten handed out a golden envelope.

"Okay than sweetie I will give this to her." She kissed him and closed the door behind him.

"Pan, Trunks gave you this go ahead and read it." She gave Pan the envelope.

Pan smiled and she opened it up and pulled out a card on the front it said together at last, She than read the warm loving words inside.

_Dear Pan,_

_We grew up as children, never having a clue that our paths would cross so much later in life We were always meant to be together, of that there is no doubt. I love you and today is our big day, we will be husband and wife._

_Love Always,_

_Trunks_

A tear slipped from her eyes it was so beautiful, Bra noticed and made sure her make up was okay.

"Sorry about that Bra."

"Its okay Pan this is your big moment I could understand why you're crying."

"Oh Bra I am so happy I have a friend like you."

"And I am happy that my best friend is getting married to my brother we will be closer than ever." They both hugged.

"Its time to put on your dress you are to be married in ten minutes."

"Yeah I better hurry up."

_**+ The big moment+**_

Trunks were patiently waiting for Pan to come down and there it was she looked like _angel _coming down he didn't want his noise to bleed so he calmed down. Gohan had bought his daughter down proudly. Pan came right next to Trunks and smiled.

"You look marvelous." He smirked

"You look handsome." She whispered back.

Vegeta was proud of his son but didn't let anyone know he thought maybe this wasn't a bad idea. If they had children he could train them and they would most likely make a longer sayian population. And Pan was indeed a strong girl and she was pretty not to be looking at her in that type of way. But he could see why Trunks have chosen her as his mate.

We are gathered here today to witness the formal joining of Trunks Briefs and Pan Son. (Oh crap I am writing this chapter 6: 56am, I hope it comes out okay)

Matrimony, as understood by us, is a state enriched by a long and honorable tradition of devotion. According to the law each participant is equal and supports the common right of one another to the marriage. Marriage is not just a ceremony here today. It is a commitment for life. Therefore, it is not to be entered into thoughtlessly or irresponsibly.

There must be a desire for life long companionship. Couples will support and comfort each other, through the changing experiences of life. May you laugh together in joy, grieve together in sorrow, and grow together in love. Marriage means caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about you own well-being. Marriage also means working together to create and sustain a home in which the marriage may flourish.

With this understanding Trunks and Pan wish to be joined in marriage. (Blah blah blah lol) Therefore if any persons can show just and sufficient reason why these two persons may not be joined in matrimony, let them now declare reasons, or else from this time forward, keep there peace. Trunks and Pan was nervous they thought that Vegeta would jump up and make a loud outburst but didn't. (Okay I am going to skip too the I do's cause I'm tried lol)

Do you Trunks promise to give to Pan the love of your person, the comfort of your companionship, and the patience of your understanding? Will you share with her equally the necessities of life as they may be earned or enjoyed by yourself; and to respect the dignity of her own personal rights?

"I do" He smiled at Pan as she blushed, the preacher asked the same question to Pan.

"I do" She smiled brightly at Trunks

Now would the groom and bride please face one another, join hands, and let the groom repeat after me. I call upon those persons present to witness that I, Trunks do take thee, Pan to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in whatever circumstances or experiences life may hold for us.

Let the bride repeat after me, I call upon those persons present to witness that I, Pan do take thee, Trunks to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, in whatever circumstances or experiences life may hold for us.

Having declared these marriage vows, let the groom place the ring on the third finger of the brides left hand, repeating after me Pan, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a lasting reminder of our marriage vows and as a symbol of my love and commitment.

Let the bride say after me

I accept this ring Trunks as a symbol of your love and commitment.

Let the bride place the ring on the third finger of the groom's left hand, repeating after me Trunks I give you this ring that you may wear it as a lasting reminder of our marriage vows and as a symbol of my love and commitment to you. (Okay enough of that lets skip to the end! Hehe I'm so evil that's why they call me the evil fairy)

Now upon the authority vested in me by the Province of Alberta, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your commitment with a kiss.

Trunks and Pan both kissed for it seemed like forever to the crowd, they all screamed with joy especially Bulma and Videl.

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Briefs."

**.:. After the honeymoon.:.**

(I'm sorry if you wanted the details but use your imagination just think about what you would do at your honey moon..Sex…. sex…and more sex right, sorry if you wanted a lemon again I suck at writing them.)

Four da**y**s la**t**er…

Trunks and Pan was now back from their honeymoon and now moving into their dream house it was located on the beach it was quiet nobody was around them it was their own personal beach it was only them.

"Trunks I'm feeling abit sick." She said holding on to her stomach

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" Before he could get his answer she ran to the bathroom to throw up her breakfast. Trunks was very worried about her, he needed her to go to the doctor just to make sure everything was ok with her.

Trunks ran up against to door and yelled, " Pan I want you too go to the doctor tomorrow morning just too see if everything is fine."

"Its okay Trunks I'm okay." She yelled from the bathroom while throwing up

"No and's or buts your going!"

"She gave up, "Alright"

"Good" He walked away from the bathroom still worried as hell than he picked up another ki wave. It was weird because it was only him and Pan.

"It could mean nah Pan can't be pregnant…or could it?" he just thought about it they didn't use protection, and that could explain the morning sickness she was now having. But he was too young to be a father_, for god sakes they just got fucking married!_

Pan came from the bathroom, "Oh Trunks I feel------" She passed out

"Paaaaaaaaaan" He ran over to her side and flew her to the hospital. While he was flying he was seeing hows she looked like and she was turning pale.

.:. At Capsule Corps.:.

Bulma came out of the emergency room and went over to her worried son that looked as though the world was coming to an end.

"Pan is okay she is just coming though the first stage." She smiled

"Of what?"

"Her _pregnancy_."

"Her WHAT?" Trunks tried to catch his breath

"She is pregnant Trunks, I am finally going to be a grandmother!" She hugged the life out of her son.

"This is great mom, but how could this happen we just got married?"

"It takes two." She winked

"I know its just happening so fast." He blushed

"Yeah but you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, do Pan know?"

"Not yet she is resting its best for you too tell her." She patted his back

"Is it okay if I can see her?"

"Sure follow me."

They both walked towards room 44 and walked inside they saw Pan with her eyes half opened and looking scared. Bulma walked outside the door and closed the door behind her.

"Pan its okay I'm here for you."

"Oh Trunks what happened to me?"

"Your fine but I have to give it to you I was worried sick." He hugged her and she hugged him back weakly

"Pan I know what's wrong with you?"

"I have a virus or something?"

"No Pan your Pregnant." He put his hands on her tummy and rubbed the life that they created.

"I'm PREGNANT!" looking down at her stomach

"Yes it would explain why this morning I could feel your double ki you was giving off."

"Oh yeah I can feel it now, I am pregnant." She smiled

"Yeah I am going to be a father so soon though but we can work though this as long as were together."

"Yeah oh boy what are we going to tell them?"

"They will understand, it was going to happened sooner or later."

"I can't believe it our first baby!"

"Yeah, I have to talk to my mom real quick be right back." He kissed her

"Okay." She kissed back

Trunks went to find his mother when he did she saw her kissing Vegeta, they noticed him right there and begin to blush. Vegeta power walked to the training room.

"Hey sorry if I came at a bad time."

"No it's fine he was going training anyway."

"I see"

"So what you want to talk about?"

"Well its about the baby me and Pan is now having, I wanted to know if I could help you more with the company so I can get more money for my family."

"Sure I will call you up and tell you your hours you can always change them, I understand about Pan's pregnancy that you might need to take off."

"Okay thanks mom you're a life saver."

_"Always have been and always will be." She winked_

…………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Note: What a very big surprise It was, the last chapter is coming up I don't want it to end so fast so I decided to also add an epilogue and a special thanks to my reviewers!

Next chapter summary: Everyone finds out Pan is pregnant, Also Goten proposes to Bra! (Last Chapter will be out tomorrow!)


	10. Together At Last Part two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Dragon Ball Z, I write these fanfic for entertainment.

**Author's Note**: This is my_ last _chapter, I hope you like how its going to end because to tell you the truth I ran out of idea's. I love you all, we all know what's going to happen in this chapter and for the first time the prince of all saiyans is **_proud_**.

Twisted Whispers

Together At Last **part two**

Pan just arrived home with Trunks from the hospital; Trunks told her that he didn't want her to do anything but rest for now.

"Trunks I love you, and I don't regret this baby."

"Me too, we are going to be the perfect family."

"Yeah can you call my mom and dad to tell them the news?"

"Sure I was about to do that now." Trunks leaned over and kissed Pan and closed the door behind him.

Before he could pick up the phone to call Pan's parents, he felt a ki outside his house. And went to check it out, when he went outside he saw his father with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Dad why are you at my house?"

"Son I'm proud of you."

"For what, that is good news coming from a guy like you."

"I know about Pan and that brat she is now carrying."

"Oh I guess you could feel her double ki."

"I felt it when you two was on your little honeymoon you earthlings do after marriage."

Trunks blushed at hearing that, "So do you think everyone else that can sense ki's found out about it?"

"Of course Karakot already knows, him and that loud mouth wife of his already."

"All well I was going to tell them anyway, I guess Gohan and V---." Before he could finish he saw Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Bra, Chi-Chi was all outside too. There was all trying to talk at once, which was giving him a big head ach.

"Stop it now lets all talk at once here!" Trunks said holding on to his head.

"We all know Pan is pregnant, I am finally going to be a great grandmother!" Chi-Chi yelled out

"So where is Pan?" Bra said curiously

"Getting some rest."

"Can we come inside to see her?"

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt, but not long she is resting."

They all walked inside but Vegeta and Goku stayed outside talking, when they got inside Pan's room she was shocked to see them all.

"Hey its nice to see all of you!"

"How are you and the baby doing?" Bra winked

"You already know?" Pan raised her eyebrow

"Yeah everyone knows that's why we are all here."

"This must be something on you and Trunks because you just got married!" Goten shouted out

"Well at first it was a big deal, but now we are taking charge." Pan said holding Trunk's hand

"That's good you are both are going to be reasonable parents." Gohan smiled

Vegeta and Goku walked inside the house looking beat up," Did you two have to spare at a time like this."

"Son you know since this baby is going to be part sayian, she will deliver earlier I'll give her six months at tops."

"Oh I forgot about that." Trunks said screeching his head.

"Congrats too both of you may kami bless your souls." Bulma smiled

"Thanks mom and for the rest of you guys for coming you didn't have too."

"Oh but we wanted too." Goku smiled at her and Pan smiled back

"Well we better get going so you and the baby can get some rest, and stop by in two weeks so I can see how my grandson is doing." Bulma hugged Pan and her and the other's left saying their goodbyes.

"Bye call me later!" She shouted out and Trunks went behind them to close the door. Trunks went next to his wife and laid down with her, he didn't want her to be alone.

"I start work tomorrow."

"That's good sweetheart." Her stomach was making noises

"Trunks me and the baby are hungry."

"Ok but remember stay away from fried foods and sweets."

"I will for you." She kissed him softy and went in the kitchen to make her a nice sandwich.

After she was done she went upstairs, she looked for Trunks but he wasn't in the bed.

"Trunks?" Trunks came up towards her and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"There you are." She smiled

"I love you Pan."

"I love you too Trunks."

_.:. 5 months later.:._

Baby shower

Everyone was at Pan and Trunk's house having a baby shower, they had surprised Pan and showered her with gifts and cards with joy and happiness.

Trunks was keeping a close eye out for Pan, he was very over protected over her. Especially when she was just trying to go walk around the beach he would be right besides her. He just didn't want anything to happen to his child or his mate.

She was getting bigger each day, she looked like she would bust open. They found out three months ago it was a boy, and Trunks was proud so was Vegeta when he told him he would train his son and Trunks agreed which caused Pan too get worried. Trunks told Pan it would only be from time to time, because he remembers how hard Vegeta was on him when he was little.

Everything was going good for them, even though they wasn't expecting the little one Pan told Trunks that she had already begun to bond to her son. He said he could also feel the same. Vegeta said the boy would someday be a fine fighter, because he carried the blood of the royal bloodline and the child would also have Kakarot's blood. Even though he didn't like him, but he was a good warrior.

_This child - our child - has no one else  
to be its only father.  
Others may be guardians,  
but you can be no other_

Author's Note: I think it was the shortest chapter and I'm sorry about that, I kind of ran out of idea's I hope the ending didn't suck. I am also about to move so I am going to get the epilogue up tomorrow and end it. The sequel is coming out late September or earlier than that.


	11. Epilogue Special Edition

Disclaimer: I **don't own** Dragon Ball Z, It will never happen in a million years!

**A**u**t**h**o**r's N**o**t**e**: This a final Goodbye, Its finally over this would of never happen if you people had reviewed. Give yourself a pat on the back you deserved it! And if you haven't reviewed yet its never to late I am always reading my emails almost everyday.

Twisted Whispers

Ep**i**lo**g**u**e**

It's been six months that's right six months Pan had given birth to a healthy baby boy named Trunks Jr. He was a complete copy of his father, and he looked much like his grandfather Vegeta because he had his same hairstyle and color. Vegeta was proud about that when he saw the baby and said he was willing to train him when he come of age. Trunks Jr. did had his mother's nose and ears. Everyone gathered around the sleeping baby's form.

"He is so handsome!" Bulma yelled

The baby started to move around its mother's arms because of the noise his grandmother was making.

"Opps" she whispered

"Mom you have to control yourself." He said amazed looking down at the son he now had.

"I know, He looks just like Trunks and Vegeta I do see Pan somewhere in there."

"Yeah he does look mostly like me and dad!" _That done it_ the baby woke up and started screaming at the top of his lungs. His brown tail was wagging around furiously.

"Someone make the brat go back to sleep."

Pan rocked the baby in her arms and hummed a few words to Trunks Jr. His eyes felt heavy and he went to sleep.

Trunks smiled down at his new family that he now had, he took a picture with his digital camera and it had everyone in it but in the middle was the new edition to the family and the Z-gang!

"My one and only son." Trunks said proudly

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)  
Now I done been with different kind of girls_

_Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

_And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

-----------

A**_u_**thor's N**_o_**te: That's the end; I have a special surprise for my reviewers! I had enjoyed writing this and I hope that maybe you will like my sequel. (Hugs every last one of you)


	12. Special Thanks

This story is finally completed, in a way I am happy and in another way very sad. the reason why I'm a bit sad is because I really enjoyed writing it, if you look at all the other stories I written this was the only story I put my heart into. And now its completed, the good thing is I decided to do a Sequel thanks too the people that encourage me to do so their names are…

_**Ghettogurl123**_

_**Hoshi Gin Tsuki**_

_**Toko-san**_

Without you people I wouldn't be working on another sequel to my story, so thanks so much!

**Info about the sequel**

I decided that I'm going to take a _small _break and start the sequel in late September because with school and moving I want to make sure everything is settled. Also I am not sure what should the sequel be about, I was thinking of the new life that they was now living. My cousin was telling me have Bra/Goten get married in the sequel. At this point I am just thinking of a title and summary. I could always use the help so got any ideas, comments or questions please review or email them to me wither way I will get it and take the time to read them like I do almost everyday!

**Special Thanks!**

Oh where do I start, so many of you have encouraged me and made this story successful at one point I was thinking of giving up but than so many of you had review and ask me to update and write more that I took your advice and I did and look where I am, I am finished this story and its all because of you! Below are the names that made it happen and I think you dearly with all my heart.

**Reiji Harushima Dai**: Your kind words made me keep going and I thank you for that. You had also review almost every chapter and I thank you for that.

**Shawti**: Thanks for telling me how it is, and telling me what you like and don't like in this fanfic.

**Ghettogurl123**: Thanks for reviewing **_every chapter_**! I just couldn't get enough of your reviews. You told me straight up PWEASE! HURRY **DA FUCK UP** lol and well I'm glad I did.

**Goku's Mistress**: Thanks so much for the tips and stuff, I know my grammar wasn't perfect but you helped me to do better and I am a better author because of you.

**Taint3dR0s3**: Thanks so much for taking a few minutes of your time to review my story, thanks for the deadly hug (Hugs you back now you cant breath hehe)

**Mariane**: Thanks for the review you don't know how much it means to me and if you like the fanfic than maybe you could give me some ideas on the sequel if you want too I would love it.

**Poison-Spider**: Thanks for the review; I think this story is interesting as well but its nice hearing it from you.

**PAN28**: Thanks for your loving review, and I know you're very happy that Marron's boyfriend killed her lol!

**Beautiful crimson**: Thanks for the suggestions and your review, I hope you think my fanfic is better from when you read it because I went back and did some changes.

**SolidSnakeX178**: You are one crazy reviewer lol, that's in a good way though I don't blam you for hating Marron though I hate her too hugs are you feeling better now that you know Trunks and Pan are happily married? Review and let me know.

**Trunksmybaby**: Thanks for your review; I hope I hear much more form you in the sequel **(winks)**

**Chris Bennett**: yay! You had read my story again awesome!

**lone saiyan woman**: Thanks for the review, I know my fanfic is weird and I want it to be like that. I love the criticism and good comments I hope to hear from you more.

**Behindthesehazeleyes6965**: I am glad you said it was like dbz in this timeline because that's what I wanted it too be like, also I did your request trunks wears rocawear! Thanks for the review!

**Lady Sora Love**: I hope you liked the way it ended, and the part where Marron died but I am not sure if you're a T/P fan or a T/M review and let me know.

**Slushette**: Thanks so much darling for the review; if you have any ideas what I can do in the sequel than let me know.

**Nevaeh Azalea**: Thanks for your review; I hope to hear from you more!

**Dark Hope Assassin:** Thanks for telling me about my title mistake I really appreciated! (Hugs)

If I had forgotten about anybody I am so sorry, just email me and I can always add you to the list!

**This isn't a goodbye it's a new beginning!**


End file.
